Giorno Giovanna/Personality and Relationships
Personality Giorno began as an unhappy and lonely child until he befriended a gangster. Since then, he has become a more confident person. His clever mind helps him and the rest of Buccellati's gang get out of tough situations, as well as helping him win the support of its most stubborn members. While he may seem to be a troublemaker at times, he has a good heart and wants to help out anybody who has shown him kindness. Of course, he has no trouble punishing those that needlessly and intentionally hurt other people, as shown when he ruthlessly engineers Polpo's death because the latter was lax in letting his stand automatically kill the janitor nearby. For the most part, however, Giorno tends to approach things with a calm demeanor and immense composure. He rarely allows his anger to get the best of him, but shows moments of rage against certain enemies. Relationships Family *Dio Brando: While Giorno has never been shown interacting with his birth father, he has been shown to value his birth father to some degree, as his wallet was revealed to contain a photograph of Dio. Giorno does inherit some of Dio's ruthless nature, albeit he does not use it for evil ends, he even uses the WRYYYYY scream at one point. *Jonathan Joestar: Unknown to even Giorno, his biological ancestry comes from Johnathan's DNA, as Dio conceived him using Johnathan's body, this allows Giorno to gain the Joestar Birthmark. From Jonathan he also appears to have inherited his noble and overall kind nature toward good people, observed by Koichi to a degree. *Mother (surname Shiobana): Giorno's mother had seldom cared for him when he was a child, viewing him as a hindrance to her party life and left him in the dark, where he was too scared to even cry. *Stepfather (surname Giovanna): Initially, Giorno's stepfather would often beat the child Giorno when his mother was away. This changes after Giorno meets the gangster, after which the stepfather was likely intimidated out of trying to beat Giorno again. Friends *Bruno Buccellati: Giorno and Bruno met as enemies, but Giorno deduces from the flaws in Bruno's tactics against him that Bruno was a good person and decided to work with him. From that point on, the two have formed a relationship of mutual trust, even with Giorno unconditionally accepting that Bruno will not help him if he is found out as an enemy of Passione. After Bruno's soul is finally put to rest, Giorno immediately fights Diavolo, revealing his emotions towards his friend's death. *Guido Mista: Mista is one of the nicer people initially to Giorno in the gang when he first joins and is quick to grow to him seeing Giorno in action alongside them. The two frequently team up together and have a lot of faith in each other's abilities, at one point combining their stand powers in a moment of doubt to capture a Helicopter. By the end of the manga Mista and Giorno are perhaps closer friends than the rest and continue their work together in the gang when Giorno takes over as boss. *Narancia Ghirga: Narancia shows himself to be of higher stature to Giorno due to Narancia being older. however, Narancia later trusts Giorno to fight with him against Squalo and Tizziano. Giorno, after his sudden death, places a grave for Narancia and vows revenge against his killer. *Pannacotta Fugo: Fugo initially saw Giorno as a arrogant punk, like Abbachio. During the struggle with La Squadra di Esecuzione member Illuso, he sees Giorno's worth as he sacrifices his hand, temporarily, to trick Illuso to be killed by Purple Haze, earning Fugo's respect. *Leone Abbachio: Abbachio is one highly suspicious toward Giorno's presence in the gang, even going as far as to deny Giorno to see his stand in use while he tries to interrogate an enemy, during which time Giorno passively takes the abuse and tries to act in cooperation. During the battle with Illuso however, Abbachio tries to sacrifice himself to allow Giorno to retrieve the key to the turtle shell and get it to the rest, and later shows a begrudging respect for him when he defies this and stays to save the lives of all the members involved in the battle. *Trish Una: The two don't interact as much, but Trish is seen to believe in Giorno's ability, and likewise Giorno sees potential in her as he leaves her with a new hand for him during the battle with Notorious B.I.G., a gambit which could have cost him the use of his stand if she had failed to return it to him and Buccellati. They are also both the youngest members of the gang, although following the story she leaves them to become a singer. *Jean Pierre Polnareff: Polnareff, after his body switch, becomes a guardian for the stand arrow and stays with Giorno and the new led Passion with the rest. Later he goes on to put Giorno in contact with The Speedwagon Foundation to enable him to use the mob's resources for good purposes. References Category:Article management templates